


Explosion (WT'19 No. 2)

by TheHirsch



Category: Xinia
Genre: Exposion, Firefight, Gen, Middle East, War, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober 2019 day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: This is an important part of Jurow's back story. I never got around to write it. It's not long, mostly cause everything happened so fast. It changed her character a lot. (And it applies to most universes including Xinia, Dust and Ashes, Almost Human AUs, And There Is Hope and so on.





	Explosion (WT'19 No. 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyOnlyRealityIsLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnlyRealityIsLove/gifts).

> This is an important part of Jurow's back story. I never got around to write it. It's not long, mostly cause everything happened so fast. It changed her character a lot. (And it applies to most universes including Xinia, Dust and Ashes, Almost Human AUs, And There Is Hope and so on.

-Syria, November 2015-

It was five in the morning in the camp, there was the sound of distant gunfire and a few single detonations.  
“Jurow?” Utkin was standing right in front of Jurow’s cot. Jurow was not sleeping, hell she was not even in sleeping clothes. She was wearing her combat pants and the beige undershirt and started at the ceiling of the tent. “Are you sure you are alright?”  
It had been four hours since Dimitrij Payari had died. Jurow had not slept tonight, for obvious reasons. She had failed to help him, her husband. But it was too soon to fully grasp it, to her it seemed surreal. Like a weird dream.  
Jurow looked at Utkin and then sat up. “Yes, sir. I’m fine. What do you need me to do, sir?”  
“Naumov just told us that they made contact and that one of them is WIA. But only if you feel like you are up to it.”  
Jurow looked at him. He was in his gear, ready to go.  
“I can go instead of you,” Utikin added.  
“No, sir. I’ve got this.” She got into her boots and stood up. She took only seconds to get into the rest of her uniform and to grab her kit and gun. Meanwhile, Utkin debriefed her on the situation.  
One of the squads went with her when they headed over to the site. The battlefield was in the middle of the town, that was mostly in ruins already. They were the backup. She was the field surgeon, she knew she was called when it was bad already. Well, most of the time.  
The backup group needed a few minutes until they arrived at the scene. As usually, Jurow was following the others. The night was lit by a few smaller fires and the constant thunderstorm of muzzle flashes, little bright-green spots on the NVG of the Russians.  
“Doctor!” it was Naumov, he called out from a small alley between two-floor buildings. Jurow ran over to him, staying low.  
“Male, in his late twenties. GSW to the left thigh. Blood pressure 86 over 60. Pulse 112 bpm. I applied hemorrhagic dressing but he is still getting worse.” Naumov made room for her to start working.  
Jurow kneeled down next to them. Trusting her comrades to cover her if needed. One of the new guys was sitting behind her, both hands on his rifle, ready to defend her if needed. She was placing an IV line with Naumov’s assistance.  
She startled a bit when a few rounds barely missed them. Concealment was no cover.  
The rookie fired a shot and the next thing Jurow noticed was the searing pain in her right shoulder. She couldn't even scream in pain this much did it hurt. The rookie must have panicked and accidentally shot her. She could not help but fall over, looking into the widened eyes of Naumov.  
Gunshots kept ringing out close to them and suddenly there was silence, followed by an ear-shattering bang and a wave out of shrapnel and heat grounding everyone around.  
That night only two survived: Naumov who had been shielded from most debris and Jurow, who had been found hours later severely injured. The Main Military Medical Directorate flew her to Moscow where she remained in a coma for two weeks.


End file.
